


Translucent

by crmsndragonwngs



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Gen, Practice Piece, Short, just wanted to stretch a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 06:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6413335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crmsndragonwngs/pseuds/crmsndragonwngs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But he had smiled at her.  </p>
<p>And it had made all the difference.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Translucent

**Author's Note:**

> " _I'm tired of feeling alone,_  
>  Surrounded by the company of charming ghosts.  
> I was on my own.  
> The emptiness left when you exercised my haunted soul.  
> And I will never stray from the only constant I've ever known.  
> I am forever grateful to be here with you.  
> You set me free. You set me free."  
> [Our Translucent Forever](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K3dVHaLD4iU)  
> Erra

She remembers the Sunlit Garden well. Perhaps her memories of it are more pleasant than that of her peers, but she remembers the dappled light that warmed her face as she sat beneath the cherry trees, the wind that carried all the sweet smells of springtime and summer, and the brilliance of her friends and the man she viewed as a titan above them all.

Arima Kishou.

He was a young, handsome man, with a quiet smile he reserved for only a select few. The day he’d given her that smile...that was Ihei Hairu’s fondest memory of them all. She’d been a child, more naive than most, she was sure, but he had smiled at her. 

And it had made all the difference.

He left the Garden at sixteen, and she followed his lead twelve years later, all too eager to see that smile once more. To relish the way his steel grey eyes softened to liquid silver, the way the corners of his mouth twitched just so, the quiet exhale that gave away more emotion than the expression on his face ever could.

That’s when she found out the handsome young man had grown into godhood, his hair bleached white and his face set in hard lines and angles, and she learned to love him in a different way.

And when he saw her, and recognition sparked in his eyes for just the smallest moment, she gave him a big grin.

“Do you remember me, Arima-san?” She asked.

“Yes.” His voice, the slightest breeze. “I remember you, Ihei-san.” 

Then he gave a quiet exhale, his eyes soften to liquid silver, and the corners of his mouth twitch just so. And she couldn’t help but think... 

_Death has such a pretty smile._

**Author's Note:**

> Just some practice. I haven't really been writing a whole lot, though I have a thousand and one ideas, so I thought I'd work on approximately none of those and write this instead. It was fun though. Arima has very quickly risen to the ranks as one of my top five characters, and I loved Hairu the moment I saw her, and I've always been really fascinated with their relationship and interactions. Especially that flashback when she uh...dies, which is what ultimately inspired this.
> 
> Anyway, I know about as much as everyone else does about the Garden, and I just sort of threw an age out there for when Kishou-san left it (it's the same as his age in Jack, he's just so socially awkward in it, I can't imagine him being too long out of the Garden there), so this may end up a ridiculous fantasy on Hairu's part. But hey, from her flashback, she seems to have a beautiful image of the Garden imprinted on her, so either it was wonderful or she created that image in her head to cope. Either way.
> 
> Any-anyway, hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
